Lost Gem
Next Quest Info What's the lost gem Miss Linglan talked about? Objective Attend Dance Ball and find Linglan: 0/1 Rewards EXP +100 Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Matthew: ...So before he died, the king of the small country hid his crown in the dungeon which holds hundreds of undead. On this crown... It's said there's a sapphire the size of a pigeon egg. Lady A: It must be priceless! Matthew: Yes, so the king wasn't willing to let go of the sapphire. And no warrior has found the dungeon. Maybe one day, someone will. Magda: What a wonderful story. Linglan: Sir Matthew might be the one who made it up himself! Magda: Huh? Linglan: I've never seen a sapphire the size of a pigeon egg! He's lying. Magda: (Why is she so focused on that detail?) Matthew: A gem's value has nothing to do with the gem itself. It's up to the person. Magda: (Oh, he's indirectly gesturing at Lady Linglan.) Linglan: Keep talking, Sir Matthew. I'm curious about these other stories you have. Magda: (The atmosphere is tense!) Matthew: Have you heard about the Lost Gems? Linglan: Lost Gems? Servant: Acting Speaker Lady Linglan, I'm sorry to bother you. Linglan: Hm? Servant: (whispers) Linglan: Oh. Please excuse me for a moment, ladies and gentlemen. Magda: (She's leaving all of a sudden.) (...I should follow her and see what happens.) Story Chat 2 Anxious Jeweller: That's it. Acting Speaker, can you help me? Linglan: I'm sorry. I don't know how. Anxious Jeweller: The gem mine in my hometown doesn't make a lot of profit, but it offers a place to work. And now we're told the mine will be sold. A lot of people will lose their jobs! Unless we gather enough funds to buy the gem mine before others... But we don't have anything. The Acting Speaker knows a lot about gems. I want you to look at the samples produced from there. Linglan: While that mine holds more than one kind of gem, which is rarely seen... These? They're not valuable at all. Anxious Jeweller: I know, I know. I'm here to ask for a favor. Linglan: Um... That's difficult. I can't just create money out of nowhere. Anxious Jeweller: You don't know either... Ah... Sorry for the trouble. Thank you for listening to my useless talk. Magda: (He's gone...) Linglan: Miss Ellenstein? Magda: I'm sorry. I saw you left suddenly and thought there was something urgent. I couldn't help but follow. Linglan: I see. Well... It's related to a gemstone mine located in the mountains around Finsel. Most rough stones from it will be distributed to all parts of the continent. The City Assembly collects a tax from the trade every year. It can be seen as one of the industries of Finsel. The mine is about to be sold off and the miners will lose their jobs. For many years, it's had a flat income. I'm not surprised. After the Sulla War, businesses like this have been going downhill. I bet the original owner also wants to sell it. But if these miners are unemployed, they won't be able to make a living. Magda: ...No wonder that man looked desperate. Linglan: Things will be fine for him because he's a jeweler here. But those people in his hometown will suffer. I want to help, but I don't know how. This mine can only produce gems of low value. It's impossible to sell them at a high price. If we must blame something, then the fashion trend will do. If a gem isn't popular, naturally there will be fewer orders. No matter how good it is, it'll still become dead stock. Magda: I see... Story Chat 3 Magda: (I was unaware there would be gems that don't sell for a high price...) (Most likely because the ones sent by the jewelers are popular.) (So I don't have a chance to see those dead stocks.) (Is this... because I can't see my own faults?) (If some gems are considered dead stock, other items must be the same.) (I wish I could help them.) Category:Jewellery Adventure Event Category:Event Quests Category:Transcript